Young love never dies
by Sophierachel24
Summary: This takes the story to the death of Pat which I think was a beautiful time for them. I will add stuff and change it around to tell my story of Carol and David. This will massively lead into the final sequel which will be my ending to Carol and David's love story or maybe the beginning. Please review and I hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was New Year's Day 2012 and it was a sombre atmosphere in Pats house as she was bed ridden having been diagnosed with terminal pancreatic cancer which had spread. She had been given just a few hours to live which had left the family and in fact the whole square devastated by this cruel turn of events. Charlotte, Bianca and Carol had all been frantically trying to phone David and let him know that Pat was dying so he could come and say his final goodbyes but neither could get through. They left tons of messages with no response leading them to assume David would not make it in time to say goodbye to his mum who he had recently crossed words with after she discovered his affair with his brother Simon's wife.

Everyone was sharing their final heart to hearts with Pat. Janine and Ricky were naturally devastated as Pat was the closest thing they ever really had to a mum and Janine particularly was able to mend her volatile relationship with Pat who she truly loved. Janine confessed she was pregnant and Pat reassured Janine and believed being a mum could be the making of her. Neighbours and friends had also come to pay their respects with Pat and Dot sharing a special goodbye as old friends. Bianca and Ricky also had shared a heart-warming goodbye with Pat together showing her that they were strong and reassuring her they would keep the family together.

"You two are special together. I always knew when you were younger you had struck sparks. I'm glad you're happy. Just promise you'll be happy" Said Pat

"We will. We love each other" Said Bianca as she kissed Ricky and then held Pat's hand. Ricky was feeling guilty about Mandy which Pat sensed but brushed off as now was the times to sort things out not break them.

"Ricky darling just leave me with Bianca for a minute will you" Said Pat as Ricky nervously exited worried that Pat would tell Bianca everything.

"Bianca darling, I'm so proud of you. I can't believe you're my beautiful little granddaughter. Carol raised you so well and you and the kids have made my last years so special. Thank you for everything darling. You couldn't be more different from your father if you tried" Said Pat

"Oh Nan, I love you and I'm really going to miss you. Thanks for everything" Said Bianca as she cried in Pats arms and they just cuddled comforting each other.

Bianca came downstairs shortly after Ricky and was clearly an emotional wreck crying in Ricky's arms. She had already accidentally told the kids Pat was dying through lashing out at Janine and was therefore grateful when tiff came to comfort her. Meanwhile Charlotte had taken the opportunity to go upstairs alone and spend a few last moments with her Nan who she loved so much. Charlotte slowly peered into pat's room and they both made immediate eye contact

"Charlotte sweetheart come in. I'm glad you're here" Said Pat as she held her hand out to Charlotte who came and sat next to her on the bed and held her hand

"Are you ok nan?" Said Charlotte nervously knowing she wasn't and not really knowing what to say

"Don't worry Charlotte it's still me. Any word from your dad yet?" Said Pat

"No not yet but Bianca says he will come" Said Charlotte tearfully

"It's alright Charlotte don't cry I want to see your beautiful smiling face before I go. Your dad does love you you know and he needs you more than you will ever know. Promise me that when he does show up you will look after him. Don't let him run away. I've ruined his life and I just want to make sure he's happy and I know you, Bianca and Carol make him so happy." Said Pat

"I'm not so sure. Why hasn't he come back nan?" Said Charlotte

"Because he's scared darling. I never told David enough how much I loved him and how proud I am of him despite his poor efforts at being a family man and father" Said Pat

"He's a great father when he's around" Said Charlotte

"Look Charlotte I'm so proud of you sweetie. I know you will look out for everyone when I've gone because you've got Carol's strength and loyalty and David's intelligence and talent. You're going to be great and have a bright future" Said Pat

"What makes you say that? I ended up 14 and pregnant just like my mum, it's like history repeating itself as Tom's just like dad: unreliable and selfish I mean he even ran away just like him. He doesn't even know about Holly. She's like my little Bianca." Said Charlotte

"Yeah but your back at school now and I know you love her and wouldn't be without her." said Pat

"Oh I do love her but what will dad think?" Said Charlotte worriedly

"He'll love her just like he will Tiff, Whit, Morgan and Liam. Charlotte he won't think less of you. Remember he knows exactly how it feels" Said Pat as Charlotte smiled in agreement

"Nan I just want to say thanks for everything. I'd have been lost without you and I promise you just like I promised dad I will look after everyone" Said Charlotte

"Thank you darling. I love you. Always and forever" Said Pat as granddaughter and grandmother both embraced with pure love for several moments. Charlotte was full of emotion after her heart to heart with Pat so decided to go for walk to clear her head and prepare herself for the inevitable. Just as Charlotte walked away from the house a black car pulled up outside and there appeared David looking extremely bewildered. He nervously rang the doorbell and was relieved and delighted to face Bianca who he felt at instant comfort with and as they faced each other they both smiled with such joyful relief for several seconds.

"Are you going to invite me in or what?" Said David walking passed Bianca into the hallway

"I knew you'd come, I knew it oh I've missed you so much" Said Bianca diving at David to hug him

"Hello darling. I've missed you too you'll never know how much. Hey don't cry" Said David as he hugged her tight and kissed her cheek trying to comfort her as she began to cry

At that moment David turned around and faced a little ginger haired girl who was the spitting image of Bianca

"Hello" Said David

"Who are you" Said Tiffany

"This is my dad. He's your granddad" Said Bianca as David looked at her

"Charming" Said David as Tiffany didn't seem to care and went straight back into the living room to cuddle Carol

"Oh take no notice, come through" Said Bianca leading David into the living room.

David and Carol gazed at each other as soon as David entered the living room and everyone just knew there was still something special between them.

"David" Said Carol

"Carol, how are you?" Said David

"Yeah not bad considering. This is Liam and Morgan your grandsons and your granddaughter Holly's asleep upstairs" Said Carol noting David would assume Holly was Bianca's and think little of it but she would eventually have to confess she was 14 nearly 15 year old Charlotte's baby girl. After saying hello to Ian and Janine David was clearly looking around for Charlotte and eventually said

"Where's Charlotte?"

"She's just popped out for a walk. She'll be back soon" Said Carol

"Right well I better go and see mum. How is she any better?" Said David to Bianca clearly unaware she was dying

"She's got cancer she's dying" interrupted Ian

"Hang on I thought she was very ill" said David confused

"Yeah she had heart problems and she went to the doctor and they found cancer which has brought on all sorts of complications" Said Bianca

"Right I see well I better go and see her then" Said David as he nervously approached the stairs and hesitantly paused to an on looking Bianca

"Go on she won't bite" said Bianca jokingly which gave David the courage to head upstairs.

David entered the room and Pat was so pleased and relieved to see him. David immediately shook Ricky's hand despite the fact they never really got on. Ricky quickly left as there was awkwardness as mother and son needed to be alone, but Pat loved Ricky and cared for him as if her were her own. However David was the one who needed Pat and had never settled and made peace with the past.

"Alright mum?" Said David

"I've been better" Said Pat as David looked at Pat's pictures on the dressing table

"Is this Charlotte?" Said David as he picked one up and pointed at a 14 year old girl who looked the spitting image of himself

"Yes can't you tell? Have you not seen her yet?" Said Pat

"No she's popped out for a bit. Is she ok?" Said David with genuine love and care for her

"She's fine David; a very clever little girl. A bit like her father but I'll let her tell you about herself when you see her" Said Pat wanting to talk about David and not Charlotte at that moment

David and Pat made polite chat as they caught up with each other until Pat brought up his affair with Simon's wife judging him for his selfish actions which upset David.

"All my life I have tried to keep you on the straight and narrow but you don't listen David" Said Pat

"My childhood memories consist of your knickers on the stair carpet; you at it with some salesman with the door open" Said David

"How many years do I have to spend saying sorry for that?" Said Pat

"What for leaving us night after night while you were out. 5 years old I was walking home from school on my own" Said David

"I was going through a difficult time. I was so young. I love you David, I do probably more than you deserve" Said Pat to a disbelieving David

"You never loved me, never. Not one moment in my whole stinking life. Not really mum not like a kid should be loved. Not when it counted. You can say it now. It's too late, too late" Said David

"I'm dying. Can't you say just a few words of kindness?" Said Pat

"I wanted to mum I really did. It started off alright but now it's gone wrong" Said David

"Come, come closer. Let me look at you." Said Pat

"Look at what?" Asked David

"Your face; your beautiful face. The face of my first born my little boy" Said Pat stroking his cheek

"Oh mum" Said David pushing her hand away

"That's what you are. If I could go back and change what I've done I would. I promise you I would" Said Pat emotionally

"You can't mum. You can't change anything with just one conversation. It's not possible" Said David

"Please, please don't waste your life. I know you David. I know you better than anyone. Ever since you were a little boy you'd make a mess and then you'd jump on your bike and run away. Disappear over the horizon and start again. You are a 49 year old man David. Where are you running too, where is there left to run too? You're running here to where I am right now to a lonely grave. Please don't waste your life because of me; because of what I've done. You can change I know you can you can change" Said Pat

"I can't mum I can't. I can't change. In fact I'm going to do what's expected of me and I'm going to run right now because I can't stand this. That's what I'm good at; I'm sorry mum" Said David as he rushed out leaving Pat yelping his name in pain.

"Where's my coat? Who's got me coat? I have to love you and leave you darling I've gat plane to catch. I have to go darling I'm sorry I hope you understand. Ta da" Shouted David as he ran downstairs taking his coat form Whitney and rushing out with no explanation followed by a confused and distraught Bianca

"DAD,DAD. What happened? What did she say?" Said Bianca confused

"She didn't say anything" Said David

"Please don't go" Said Bianca

"I've to go darling I'm sorry" Said David

"But I need you, Pat needs you; we all need you" Said Bianca

"You don't need me you've got a whole family in there you've got a whole life" Said David

"But your my dad. Please don't go" Said Bianca

"I've got to go darling I'm sorry" Said David as he kissed Bianca's cheek who wouldn't let him leave

"Bianca get back inside. Come on, Go on the kids are scared" Called Carol

"Go on go back darling" Said David to a sobbing and devastated Bianca who eventually went back inside

"Bravo you never fail to disappoint" Shouted Carol

"Oh change the record Carol I've heard it a million times" Said David

"She's a dying woman and her own son has just enough time to pay her flying visit before he runs off and dumps her" Said Carol

"It's not all on me I came back didn't I; I came. Do you think I wanted to see this place again? Be reminded of everything that happened .Do you think I want to feel that bad about myself?" Shouted David

"Yourself? What about your mum? What about Pat?" Said Carol

"I don't care" Shouted David

"I don't believe you I don't. You love her; you were just too afraid to show it. Just like you always were just like you are with everyone. Don't do this now, don't make this mistake go back in there before it is too late" Shouted Carol forcing David's car door to stay open. Carols words forced David to ponder and finally face the situation until they heard a voice

"Mum? Dad?" Said Charlotte who had just arrived back from her walk

"Hello darling, gosh haven't you grown?" Said David as Charlotte ran towards him and hugged him making Carol smile which David immediately noticed. It was a beautiful moment as the family felt reunited until Derek turned up

"Well, well, well, well. Ain't this a nice surprise after all these years? Come to see the grave have you. Well the corpse up there if you want to have a look. No, good because we've got some old business to finish me and you eh" Said Derek

"Just leave him alone Derek; leave him alone" Shouted Carol

"Shut up Carol please; please babe. Now where were we? That's it son plenty more where that came from" Shouted Derek as he punched David fiercely in the stomach causing Charlotte and Carol to scream

"Don't touch him again Derek. He's going now he's leaving. Don't you dare hurt him" Said Carol as she stood in the way to protect him

"Is that true is it are you on your way?" Said Derek smugly

"No dad don't go please. I love you. Don't let Uncle Derek scare you. I need you" Said Charlotte crying

"Go back inside sweetheart now please and take care of your sister and the kids" Said Carol to Charlotte as she reluctantly went back in

"I ain't going anywhere. Get out of my way" Said David angrily and determined as he punched Derek and ran back in the house

"This isn't over David, if I see you again you're a dead man" Shouted Derek as Carol pushed him back protecting David. As David took his coat off he smiled at Charlotte and just as they were about to have a proper reunion Ian came rushing downstairs indicating Pat was about to die. David looked at Charlotte and she signalled him to go and be with her Nan in the last few moments. Charlotte and Carol quickly followed and arrived just in time to see Pat die in David's' arms.

"Mum it's me David. I've come back; I'm not running this time. I'm sorry mum for everything; I forgive you"

"I don't want to die; I'm scared" Said Pat with every bit of strength she had left

"You're not going to die. I promise you you're not going to die" Said David as he held Pats hand and hugged her close as she slipped away

David turned to Carol and said

"Is she..?" and before he could finish his sentence Carol nodded leaving David in tears. Everyone stood there for several moments sobbing until Charlotte finally approached David hugging him saying

"Come in dad let's go downstairs and get a drink. She'd gone now and she's at peace". Charlotte's words comforted everyone and they all left the room knowing that their lives were about to change forever through the loss of Pat. Whilst holding David's hand though Charlotte noticed the chemistry had already reignited between her parents and she just knew they would give into their feelings sooner or later giving hope for the family life she has always so desperately craved. However explaining Holly to David would not be easy but Pat had made her realise that David would love her and Holly and may even want to stick around and be the dad she has missed since she was 4 years old.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was early the next morning in the Butcher household and there was total silence which was uncomfortable. The usual commotion of the kids and Bianca's voice booming around the house were absent and everyone was still devastated over the loss of Pat. The house was crammed as David was staying and no one wanted to stay in Pats room. David kipped in the bedroom downstairs whilst Carol slept with Bianca and Charlotte in Bianca's room as Bianca had made Ricky sleep on the sofa after discovering his liaison with Mandy. The kids all slept in the girl's room upstairs which was crowded but more comfortable as they hardly knew David despite the fact he was their granddad. Carol awoke earliest at about 6am and went downstairs to tidy up and make breakfast in attempt to help everyone through their sadness. She had spent the evening listening to Charlotte and Bianca crying themselves to sleep over their death of their Nan. However Carol's mind was naturally fixed on the reappearance of David. She had come downstairs dressed with her hair up determined show David she was strong and would not succumb to him despite the fact she still loved him. The last emotionally conversation Pat had with Carol before she died was in Clacton when they discussed what it was like to be young and adventurous. Pat told Carol not to get old before her time and referred to her splashing around with a boy when she was young. Carol knew Pat was thinking of her and David when they were kids. Pat's last words to Carol were 'look after yourself and be happy' which was Pat's way of saying follow your heart which she knew would lead her to David.

A couple of hours later everyone else arose knowing they would have visitors paying condolences. Everyone gathered in the kitchen. The kids were coping quite well as opposed to Bianca who was sobbing over Pat's death and Ricky's betrayal. David and Carol instantly sensed something else was wrong but just wanted to be there for Bianca. Charlotte was holding Holly still trying to pluck up the courage to tell David that she was her mother. Everyone dispersed into the lounge but Carol held David back alone before he could leave

"David I need a word?" Said Carol as she shut the kitchen door

"What about?" Said David

"It's about Charlotte. Holly is her daughter" Said Carol to a chocked David

"She can't be" Said David totally gobsmacked

"I think you know she can be" Said Carol

"What happened?" Said David

"What do you think?" Said Carol jokingly

"No I mean. Who was it? Where's the father" Said David

"He was called Tom Lawson. She met him at school when we moved here. It was very much like me and you. There was nothing I could do" Said Carol

"I'm not blaming you Carol. You've been an amazing um to the girls. It's just a shock" Said David

"Yeah well I'm telling you because I could see Charlotte was having a hard time in doing so" Said Carol

"Don't worry Carol I'll let her know its ok. By the way you are looking really well; it's great to see you" Said David with a wink as he went to the lounge which made Carol smirk as she did all those years ago. The spark was still there.

David went into the living room and sat next Charlotte cuddling her tightly

"I know sweetheart. Your mum's told me. It's alright; she's beautiful" Said David as he kissed her head

"I love you dad and I've missed you so much" Said Charlotte as she cuddled into him bringing a tear to David's eye.

Moments later Dot arrived to pay her condolences. She offered to look after Frank's plaque which pat looked after so dearly. Dot offer to give it a rub which made everyone chuckle as Frank would've loved that. Dot greeted David saying how nice it was to see him after all these years. She made David feel needed and wanted by the family. It was then that Mo walked in claiming she had something which belonged to Pat. Charlotte and Carol sat and listened to the story Mo told them about Pat winning Miss Butlins when she was 16 which was where she met Frank.

"You remind me so much of Pat when she was a teenager" Said Mo to Charlotte

"Thanks" Said Charlotte

"That's why you should have this sash she won which I took" Said Mo

"Are you sure?" said Charlotte

"Of course Pat would want you to have it and this way I've returned it to her. It's the only thing I've been able to think about this morning "Said Mo

"Thanks Mo. You know Nan never hated you. She really cared for you."Said Charlotte

"Thanks Charlotte that's very comforting. Take care of yourselves" Said Mo tearfully to Charlotte and Carol as she left.

Tiff walked in after that and Charlotte gave the sash to Tiff as she really liked it and wanted it. Charlotte knew she didn't need an heirloom to remember her Nan. Charlotte then cuddled Tiff, Morgan and Liam, wearing Frank's revolving bow tie, who had all entered the living room. It seemed odd that Charlotte was comforting Liam as they were very similar in age but Charlotte had always been more grown up what with being without David and being a mum at 14. David peered in the lounge and witnessed Charlotte's maternal instinct with her nephews and niece and just knew she was going to make a great mum. Just like Carol she had learnt to not be selfish very young and would always put her daughter before anything. David felt sad about not being there for Charlotte after everything he now knew she'd been through.

Later that afternoon David made his acquaintances with Tiff who was very forward and confrontational towards him when Carol introduced them properly

"David are you ready or have you got any plans?" Said Carol

"No" Said David

"Oh right good well you can you drop Tiff off at Jane's with Bobby whilst I clear up. It'll give you two a chance to get acquainted" Said Carol

"No need mum's told me all about you" Said Tiff to David

"Oh yeah" Said David

"You were with gran right" Said Tiff

"Yeah" Said David

"Well until you walked out on her" Said Tiff judgmentally

"Is that what your mum said?" Said David

"Actually she said ran out" Said Tiff

"Why don't you too get going?" Interrupted Carol

"Yeah come on" Said David to Tiff

"That's just the start I know lots more granddad" Continued Tiff knowingly and sarcastically

"Come on. See you later" Said David to Carol

"Where's your gloves" Said David to Tiff in the hall

"Oh they're on the table" Said Tiff

"Dirty mouths forgot her gloves" Said David as he came back in

"Alright" Said Carol trying to hide her tears

"Carol" Said David gently as held her shoulder

"Just give me a minute, yeah" Said Carol

"Take your time" Said David as he left and took Tiff to Bobby's

Later in the evening after everyone had been to the memorial drinks for Pat in the Vic courtesy of Kat and Alfie the kids went straight upstairs to bed. Charlotte went and sat in Pat's room where David would now be sleeping. David spotted her in there on her own so walked in to see her.

"You alright darling?" Said David

"Yeah I just really miss Nan and I can't believe Holly's going to grow up not knowing her" Said Charlotte tearfully as David embraced her paternally

"Oh darling it's alright she'll know who she was. Now I tell you mum would hate to see you upset like this" Said David comforting Charlotte

"I know but I'm really going to miss her" Said Charlotte

"This will surprise you but so am I" Said David

"That doesn't surprise me remember I know you" Said Charlotte in the same way Carol always did

"Yeah. Look darling I hope you don't think I'm judging you but what's the deal with Holly's father" Said David

"Well he's not around anymore" Said Charlotte

"Well I gather that but who is he? What happened?" Said David

"Same as you and mum. We fell in love when we were 13 and I ended up pregnant at 14 and he left" Said Charlotte

"He walked out on you when you were pregnant?" Said David annoyed

"He never knew I was pregnant. Uncle Max and uncle Jack scared him off so I never got the chance to tell him" Said Charlotte

"Your mum's brothers again. You know if they'd just left me and Carol alone maybe" Said David who was interrupted by Charlotte

"What maybe you'd have stood by mum and brought Bianca up and been a proper dad to bother of us. Don't kid yourself. They just gave you a reason to disappear and they never stopped you getting in touch" Said Charlotte

"Sorry darling I didn't mean to upset you" Said David

"Oh it's fine I'm sorry. I know it wasn't all your fault and you're still my dad" Said Charlotte making David smile

"So you loved him did you?" Said David

"Yeah and it hurt so much to lose him. I never meant to fall for him. I just couldn't help myself. We just struck sparks the moment we met" Said Charlotte

"I know what you mean darling. It's exactly the same with me and your mum; seeing her again after all this time still sends shivers down my spine" Said David

"You still love her?" Said Charlotte

"I always will sweetheart" Said David

"So it won't be long till you two are back in bed together then" Said Charlotte surprising David with her forwardness

"What? No look your mum's not interested. She's moved on and so have I" Said David unconvincingly

"Oh please. You can't resist each other even if you wanted to. Don't forget I know how it feels. Night night dad" Said Charlotte as she kissed him goodnight leaving David with the thought that maybe it wasn't too late for himself and Carol

"Night darling" Said David deep in thought

David dreamt of what the rest of life might be like if he and Carol wee to make a go of things. He could be a roper dad and granddad to the kids. He was single and so was Carol so it was perfect timing for them. There was just one problem; Derek.

The next morning David was sorting out some of Pat's things with Bianca and Charlotte. Although it was under horrible circumstances the girls were glad to spend some time with David.

"It feels a bit weird doing this" Said Bianca to an agreeing David and Charlotte

"Aww look" Said Charlotte as she held a small photo of Pat and Frank together

"Aww imagine if those two got back together; that would be really something wouldn't it?" Said Bianca

"Yeah" Said David nodding in agreement

"What are we going to do with all this stuff? Sell it? Melt it down?" Said David jokingly

"Aww that was a Christmas present a few years back from us. Me and Ricky" Said Bianca as she noticed a bracelet

"Well best you have then darling" Said David as he put it on Bianca's wrist

"Why don't you take something?" Said Bianca

"What of mum's?" Said David

"You can't leave empty handed she would not want that" Said Bianca

"Oh I'm leaving now am I?" Said David

"Well you've got to go home sooner or later" Said Bianca

"Bianca, no he doesn't" Said Charlotte signalling Bianca to shut up

"Well that's the tricky part darling I don't exactly have a home at the moment" Said David

"You've got a place in Spain?" Questioned Bianca

"Had, I had a place in Spin" Said David

"What it didn't work out then?" Said Bianca

"Same in New Zealand with my brother" Said David shaking his head

"You don't change, do you?" Said Bianca smiling

"What?" Said David innocently

"I bet you tried it on with his wife or something" Said Bianca jokingly

"That's way off the mark darling" Said David

"Well you'' have to stay here then" Said Bianca

"That depends job wise" Said David

"You'll find something" Said Charlotte

"You two are keen" Said David

"Yeah well we just love having you here" Said Bianca and Charlotte together

"What this much, that much, don't' tell me this much" Said David gradually widening his hands causing himself, Bianca and Charlotte to chuckle together. Carol watched on from the hallway smiling at how good David was with the girls which was all she ever wanted from him. It put the though in her mind of whether he had changed. She felt the spark between them and just wanted to believe that he would stay and be there for the girls, the kids and most of all herself. Charlotte and Bianca knew they still knew each other so well as they both suggested that black horses would be what Pat wanted for her funeral. Carol and the girls needed David and this was his big chance to prove his love devotion and commitment to the family once and for all.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning David was in the kitchen having breakfast with Liam, Tiffany, Charlotte and Holly. He was keen to build a relationship with his grandkids, it wasn't so hard with Charlotte and Bianca as David knew them better and had a close connection with them. He wanted the kids to love him as any granddad would. David was helping Tiff with her cereal for breakfast.

"Your nanny Pat used to put too much sugar on it when I was a kid; I used to love it" Said David to Tiffany as he sprinkled sugar on her cereal

"Granddad?" Asked Tiff

"Yes" Said David whilst he poured a cup of tea

"I've decided I've forgiven you for running out on Grandma Carol" Said Tiff to a startled David as Carol walked in smiling at Tiff's forwardness to David

"Tiff" Said Charlotte trying to get her to leave it

"Oh right thank you" Said David accepting Tiff's seal of approval

"You need a friend when you're sad" Said Tiff

"I'm ok" Said David

"No you're not" Said Liam

"We're sad too that's how we know" Said Tiff

"When will it go away? Feeling this sad" Said Liam

"One day" Said David

"Yeah you'll think of Nana Pat and it'll change from making you feel sad to making you smile" Said Carol

"Did that happen with Billie?" Asked Liam as David watched on realising what Carol had been through and how vulnerable she was

"Yeah all I've got are his good thoughts now" Said Carol reassuring Liam and painting on a smile

"Can I go and watch telly?" Said Tiff

"Yeah of course you can; don't make a mess" Said David as Tiff kissed his cheek and Liam high fived him and they went into the lounge

"So what's happening with Ricky and Bianca?" Said Carol as she sat down and made a cup of tea

"Oh I don't know" Said David

"You said you were going to tell me" Said Carol

"Well I was just shutting you up as it wasn't really the right time. They ain't getting on though" Said David

"Do you know what's wrong?" Said Carol to Charlotte who was just passing Holly over for David to hold

"No" Said Charlotte unconvincingly

"Charlotte tell us now please" Said Carol adamant that she knew what was wrong

"I can't tell you. It's down to Bianca to tell you" Said Charlotte as Bianca and Ricky walked through the door. David immediately knew at that point what was wrong and was determined to confront Bianca

"So did you find the letter?" Said Bianca to Ricky coldly

"It was my dad's alright. Ask Janine. Actually don't ask Janine. It was in my back pocket" Said Ricky

"Yeah I bet" Said Bianca

"Patrick gave us all this stuff for free" Said Ricky to Carol, David and Charlotte

"Oh there's a sweet man" Said Carol

"He always had a soft spot for Nan" Giggled Charlotte making David cringe

"Write that down did you?" Said Bianca still evasive to Ricky causing him to leave the room. Bianca stood there clearly annoyed and upset with Ricky

"What" Said Bianca as she noticed Carol and David staring at her looking for answers towards her anger at Ricky

"I never said anything" Said Carol defensively

"Who is she?" Said David signalling to Carol that Ricky had slept with someone else

"Dad" Said Charlotte shocked he'd been so confrontational

"What?" Said Carol confused

"Who is she?" Said David raising his voice

"Has Ricky? Bianca, Bianca?" Said Carol

"Just forget it alright" Said Bianca

"Well who was it?" Said Carol looking at Charlotte, David and Bianca

"Right I'll go and ask Ricky then?" Said David as he headed for the door forcing Bianca to spill the beans to her parents

"Oh just stop, just stop. Shut the door" Said Bianca holding David back as he shut the door and stood in front of it

"Go on?" Said David wanting the truth

"It was Mandy" Said Bianca

"I'll kill her" Said Carol livid

"I'll kill him first" Said David as he went to open the door

"Oh just stop it, just stop it both of you. I just can't deal with this right now" Said Bianca stopping David and then bursting into tears

"I've never liked that bloke; never" Said David livid passing Holly back to Charlotte

"Yeah alright Dad that's not really helpful" Said Charlotte

"Come here, no one does that to my daughter; no one. What is it with you men?" Said Carol embracing Bianca making David feel left out and not needed

"Dad" Said Charlotte trying to stop David from leaving but failing

Charlotte followed David into the hall and challenged him over the way he reacted

"Well that wasn't very clever was it dad?" Said Charlotte

"Look I was doing my best" Said David

"What by running away?" Said Charlotte

"You know you sound more like your mum everyday" Said David

"Dad, we need you: the kids, me, Bianca and even mum" Said Charlotte

"I am trying darling" Said David

"I know but don't be hasty. Just be there for her. We both know you give great cuddles" Said Charlotte

"Do I now, well come here then" Said David as he cuddled Charlotte and Holly who Charlotte was holding. Carol caught a glimpse of this through the kitchen door and just knew David could be a great dad and granddad.

Later on though Carol doubted David's commitment once again and confronted him over supporting Bianca in her hour of need.

"Where are you going? Your daughter needs you" Said Carol coming downstairs from comforting Bianca just as David was about to go out

"Well you were doing fine on your own. Anyway you made me feel like I wasn't needed" Said David honestly

"Always running away that's your first instinct isn't it eh? Nothing changes does it?" Said Carol sarcastically chuckling

"I'm no good at all that stuff you know that. It's never been my strong point" Said David

"Yeah I know I could write a book on the amount of people you bail on" Said Carol

"That's it Carol go low don't mind me" Said David frustrated

"Right it came out wrong" Said Carol

"It always does with you; doesn't it?" Said David as he left

David was confronted by Roxy at the door and they had a cheeky little flirt. David was in his element flirting with pretty girls but he had come to realise that ultimately that would lead him to a lonely life and therefore took it no further deciding go back in the house to be there for Bianca. Just as he was getting a vase for the flowers Roxy had given him he confronted Ricky over his deceit and attempted to chuck him out

"Dirty little dog" Said David disgusted at Ricky as he came downstairs

"You what" Said Ricky

"Apparently you've got a little bird on the go; Mandy" Said David

"Look I don't need this right now" Said Ricky

"Right out, clear off, get out" Said David to Ricky trying to push him out

"Says who? You, the man who's cheated on every bird he's ever been with" Said Ricky

"This ain't about me this time" Said David

"David?" Questioned Carol as her and Bianca came into the hall

"He's going, come on" Said David

"Get off me" Said Ricky

"Wait a sec" Said Bianca

"You wanted me to get involved; this is me getting involved. Why are you still here? No one does that to my daughter" Said David to Carol

"It's not your call. What about the kids? They're upset enough as it is." Said Bianca

"We're all upset love" said David

"Which is why we don't need Ricky making it 10 times worse" said Carol

"And anyway they've got us now" Said David cementing his loyalty

"He is not going anywhere alright" Said Bianca

"Well more fool you" Said Carol

"You are not seriously going to let him stay" Said David annoyed

"What I need right now is for and you and you just to but out" Said Bianca pointing to David and Carol as she stormed into the kitchen

"Did you get that" Said Ricky smugly to David as he went upstairs

"Don't make yourself too comfortable" Said Carol warning Ricky

"See when you don't run off you make a difference" Said Carol proud of David

"Do I?" Said David unconvinced at his parenting skills as he went into the lounge

"Yeah, you do to me" Said Carol giving David a flicker hope that she was softening to him

Later that evening Carol approached David in the square as he was looking at Frank's plaque wanting to apologise as they had had a falling out over David not being much of a son to Pat or father to Joe. Tiff however seemed to smooth things over when she came in looking for a photo of Pat to take to school. David gave her an old one he had which pleased Tiff and showed Carol how good he was with her as a granddad.

"How long has this been here then?" Asked David

"A good few years. Pat had it made" Said Carol

"He was the only person that she ever really loved you know" Said David

"She loved her kids" Said Carol as

"Nah" Said David as he shook his head

"I'm sorry about earlier, you know Joe" Said Carol

"Oh forget it, it's alright. How's the little one" Said David wanting to know idf Tiff wasok after the bad dream she had

"Yeah she's fine" Said Carol

"I don't know about you Carol but I could and half do with a drink. You coming?" Said David as smiled in agreement

They had a lovely time and for a moment it felt like they were the same couple of kids who got together when they were 13. Everyone peered over and could see the love that still existed between them as they laughed at each other and looked at each other so lovingly.

"Oh Carol I have missed you. I still lo…"Said David stroking Carol's hand softly until he was interrupted by Bianca's booming voice

"Mum. Dad" Shouted Bianca as she and Charlotte came in and joined them

"Bianca shhh" Said Charlotte knowing her parents were on the verge of a reunion

"Why? Dad said to come over and he'd buy us a drink" Said Bianca as she sat next to Carol and Charlotte next to David giving him a look of apology for Bianca interrupting their romantic moment

"Hello girls" Said Carol

"What are you drinking then?" Said David

"Just a coke for me dad" Said 14 year old Charlotte who was still young but incredibly grown up for her age

"Vodka and tonic please" Said Bianca as she made conversation with Carol

David fetched the drinks and sat back down laughing and joking with Carol and the girls. For a moment it felt like they were a proper family with Carol and David fitting so well together. Then Derek came over and destroyed the beautiful moment

"You alright Carol babe?" Said Derek

"Fine thanks" Said Carol coldly still annoyed at Derek's treatment of David the night Pat died

"I can't believe you're giving him the time of day. He's scum Carol and I won't let this happen" Said Derek

"Uncle Derek just mind your business you miserable old git" Said Charlotte

"You are going to regret that remark" Said Derek

"Why? What are you going to do? Hit me" Said Charlotte

"Charlotte" Said Carol sternly fearing that Derek would hurt her

"Come on girls, Carol let's go" Said David seeing that look of violence in Derek's eyes that he saw when he was 14

"I'm warning you stay away from my sister or else" Said Derek to David

"Just leave us all alone Derek. In fact just get lost as none of us want you here. Come on David let's go" Said Carol as she held his hand and they left the pub with their daughters in tow

When they arrived home Bianca went straight upstairs to see the kids as Derek's threats had frightened her. Charlotte made her excuses and went to bed wanting to give her parents a chance to be alone

"I best go to bed. I've school tomorrow. Night" Said Charlotte

"Night darling" Said David

"Night sweetheart" Said Carol as she kissed her good night

"She's amazing Carol. You've done such a good job with her" Said David

"Thanks" Said Carol as she went into the lounge followed by David

"You want a drink?" Said David heading straight for Pat's bar

"No you're alright. Look David don't push Derek. You know what he's capable of" Said Carol

"It was Charlotte" Said David innocently

"Yeah, I wonder where she gets it from eh. Just don't make him angry David" Said Carol smirking

"Careful carol people might start to think you actually care about me" Said David flirtatiously

"Oh you reckon" Responded Carol

"Yeah we're like mum and Frank, we are. In each other's heads you see; no one else comes close" Said David

"Are we?" Said Carol

"Yeah we are" Said David as he pulled Carol close to his chest. She just couldn't resist and as their noses grazed they locked into a passionate kiss which was quickly broken apart by the appearance of Tiff.

"Granddad I had another bad dream. Can you read me a story" Said Tiff rubbing her eyes as she opened the lounge door

"Yeah of course darling come here. You can choose one eh" Said David as he lifted Tiff up and took her upstairs. Before leaving he gave Carol a wink and it was clear the spark between them had been reignited once and for all. That night David and Carol tossed and turned all night long. Both so desperately wanted to be together but didn't want Bianca or Charlotte to know just yet. Carol just couldn't help how she felt and was determined to follow her heart this time and not let Derek stop her from being with the only man she ever really loved


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning everyone was up early in the Butcher family as the kids were now back at school and there was still loads to get I with what with arranging Pat's funeral. Carol was sleeping with Bianca as Ricky was on the sofa. Bianca had got up early to help Morgan with his school trousers and get the kids ready on time for school. Carol awoke at about 7:30am assuming everyone had already got up

"Come on hurry up. I'm freezing out here and I need the loo" Said Carol as she banged on the bathroom door

"Alright" Said David as he walked out to a startled Carol

"Oh sorry" Said Carol

"What are you apologising for" Said David smiling

"I didn't realise it was you" Said Carol

"Would it have made much different if it wasn't" Said doing up his belt which Carol clearly noticed

"Oh I don't know" Said Carol flirtatiously back to him as they smiled at one another

"I'll see you downstairs" Said David breaking the silence as he purposely brushed past her and went downstairs

And sure enough they did see each other downstairs whilst having breakfast with the Bianca, Charlotte and the kids

"Any tea in the pot?" Said Carol to David

"No sorry Carol I think it needs a refill. You sit down I'll do it" Said David

"Nah it's alright I'll do it. Anything interesting there?" Said Carol noticing David was looking at something

"Yeah maybe" Said David

Where have all the mugs gone?" Said Carol immediately afterwards

"Oh sorry that'll be me, There must be two or three up in mum's room" Said David

"Tiff go and get them will you" Said Bianca to clearly scared and worried Tiff who didn't respond

"Excuse me I'm talking to you madam" Said Bianca

"It's no good she won't go up there. She's too scared of Nana Pat's ghost" Said Liam

"Oh for god sakes you're nearly nine Scooby doo isn't true alright" Shouted Bianca as David cringed

"Bianca" Said Carol

"Me and you'll go and get the mugs eh together. Come on young lady" Said David holding his hand out to Tiff

"Alright old man" Said Tiff as David rubbed her head and called her cheeky. He was so good with her an gently encouraged her to go upstairs

"Who've he'd be so sweet with her eh" Said Carol impressed with David's approach to Tiff

"Oh yeah who've though it. Just as she's about to fall for him he'll be off" Said Bianca sarcastically and annoyed

"Not necessarily" Said Carol picking up the property brochures David was reading and showing them to Bianca and Charlotte

Meanwhile upstairs David and Tiffany had reached Pat's room.

"Hello hello Nana Pat come out come out wherever you are" Said Tiff as she knocked on the bedroom and David opened it

"Look under the bed" Whispered Dvaid

"Nana Pat was too big to fit under the bed" Said Tiff

"Well if she can walk through walls she can get under the bed surely" Said David as he turned the lights on

"Come on darling. Come here. If Nana Pat had wanted to come back as a ghost don't you think I'd know about it? I'm the first person she'd want to haunt I promise you" Said David as he sat on the stall and lifted Tiff onto his knee and she laughed

"Granddad?" Said Tiff

"Yes" Said David

"What's so good about the other place?" Said Tiff

"What are you talking about?" Said David confusedly

"Well Nana Pat said that when she died she didn't want to go to heaven because she'd get bored. She'd much rather go to the other place because there is a better class of company down there. What does she mean?" Said Tiff making David chuckle as he looked at a picture of Pat

"Nothing darling, she was just making a joke that's all it don't mean nothing" Said David

"Are you alright?" Said Tiff sensing a sadness in David

"I just miss her that's all. I didn't think I would but I do" Said David

"Granddad?" Said Tiff

"Yes" Said David

"When am I going to meet Uncle Joe?" Said Tiff

"Who have you been talking to?" Said David

"Well Dad says he's a nutter" Said Tiff

"Look Uncle Joe's got a few problems but he's not a nutter and that's not a very nice word to say but we'll talk about that another time. And there are no ghosts ok. Right let's get these mugs, come on" Said David as he pinched Tiff's nose and she nodded

Charlotte saw David with Tiff and could see he had struck a strong bond with her. She just knew that as long as he was around he would be great father and grandfather. David saw a lot of Bianca as a child in Tiff which he loved as he had missed those precious moments with Bianca. Tiff was so confident and gobby like Bianca but had a massive heart which reminded David of Carol. Charlotte was much more like David and therefore could see what he was thinking. She was desperate to reunite her parents she knew how much they still really loved each other. Once downstairs Charlotte said

"Mum, Holly's upstairs asleep in her cot. Are you sure you're alright to look after her as I've got to go in today to get some work to do" Said Charlotte. She had made arrangement with the school that she would attend 2 days a week and do the rest of her reading and work at home so she could look after Holly. Charlotte was quite clever and therefore able to still manage her school work alongside being a mum which was impressive

"Yes darling it's fine. I've got a day off today. You get yourself off to school and I'll see you later" Said Carol as she kissed Charlotte's cheek

"Ok see you then mum. Tiff, Liam, Morgan let's go or will be late" Said Charlotte as she left for school with the others

After the kids had left for school Carol made some coffees for David and Janine who had coe round for a chat after having a bad dream. As Carol walked in the living room she was confronted by an upset Janine who was at David's lack of sensitivity

"Oh god that girl, You alright" Said David

"You know me and your mum never really got on but over time" Said Carol welling up

"Eh come here Carol" Said David as he put his arm around her waist

"Nah I'm alright David. Do you know I saw all that estate agents stuff" Said Carol as she flinched away wary of her feelings and sat down

"How would feel?" Said David genuinely wanting Carol's approval

"Umm it's none of my business. Oh it's the undertaker I'd forgotten all about him" Said Carol changing the subject as the doorbell rang

"It's alright I'll get it" Said David as he opened the front doo

"Lesley Coker from Coker and son's funeral directors. Miss Carol Jackson spoke to one of my assistant I understand" Said Mr Coker as he handed David his business card

"Come in Mr Coker" Said David

"My deepest and sincerest condolences at your sad loss" Said Mr Coker as he walked in to the house

"Thank you, I'm David Wicks" Said David

"Oh am I right in believing that Pete Beale was your father?" SaidMr Coker

"Why did you know my dad?" Said David

"I organised your father's funeral Mr Wicks. We may even have shook hands that day" Said Mr Coker

"I doubt because I didn't really show up till the funeral was almost all over" Said David

"Oh well even so it's an honour" Said Mr Coker as he shook David's hand and David showed him into the living room and introduced him to Carol. They were then discussing about the funeral and what they would want.

"Officially I'm retired but when I saw your mother's name on the duty log I said to my staff straight away I'm taking care of this one. Nothing but the very best for her majesty" Said Mr Coker as David looked away in embarrassed

"So you knew Pat Mr Coker" Said Carol

"Mr Coker buried my dad apparently" Said David

"Yeah well Patricia and I go back long before that when I was still apprentice to my own father. Not in a professional capacity we knew each other socially you might say" Said Mr Coker as Carol and David looked at each other oddly realising what he meant which resulted in a long pause

"Right sir" Said David breaking the awkward silence

"Always had a touch of class about her did Patricia; one of the great lady's of the East End. I was privileged to have known her. She put me in touch with many people who have lived round here. We pride ourselves on our service being second to none" Said Mr Coker

" Yeah Well we only want the best for Pat" Said Carol

"And I'd be dishonouring my professional reputation to provide anything less. You'll be wanting our premier service and with the esteem in which I hold Patricia's name I would be happy to offer a substantial discount to offset any concerns you may have in that regard" Said Mr Coker

"Well that's very kind; thank you" Said David

David and Carol sat there with Mr Coker and may all the arrangements for the funeral with Mr Coker taking care of most things. David and carol were xchanging flirty smiles whilst making the arrangements. They realised it would cost roughly £15,000. David impulsively signed the contract not knowing what to do and wanting to get rid of Mr Coker who was making him uncomfortable. Carol was instantly worried about how where theyd get the money from and rang Max for help ith the cost of the funeral.

"You shouldn't have done that" Said Carol

"Well I'm the one who's borrowing it, you don't have to have anything to do with it" Said Carol

"Has Max got that sort of money? Who's the first person he is going to turn to?" Said David

"Ok so what choice do we have?" Said Carol

"Im telling you once Derek gets involved that's it, it's over" Said David

"What" Said Carol

"Well he wants me gone doesn't he; the sooner the better" Said David

"Do you know what he can hardly keep you away from your own mum's funeral" Said Carol

"It's got nothing to do with the funeral" Said David

"Well what then?" Said Carol pretending not to know

"You. He wants to keep me away from you" Said David

"And has he got anything to be worried about?" Said Carol

"You tell me" Said David

"David" Said Carol knowing he wanted her and had feelings for her

"I've been trying really hard Carol" Said David

"What do you mean?" Said Carol

"Don't tell me you haven't and all" Said David as he and Carol looked into each other's eyes desperately wanting to kiss causing a long pause

"Look I think we should phone the undertaker and tell him we've made a huge mistake" Said Carol

"You can't because I've signed it ent I. Besides we can't bury her in a cardboard coffin can you imagine the look on Dot Cotton's face" Said David

"Well what do you suggest then?" Said Carol

"Maybe I should leave. How would you feel about that?" Said David

"I don't want you to" Said Carol

"Because he's right you know. I ruin people's lives Carol. I don't mean to but I do" Said David

"Well I don't care because I'm not having my personal life dictated to by my brothers" Said Carol

"Why don't I go and ask Janine?" Said David

"Are you mad did you not hear the last thing she said to you. Is that him?" Said Carol as there was a knock at the door

"Yeah, well it's worth a shot. Looks stall him and don't agree to anything, promise me, promise. I'll be as quick as I can" Said David as headed out the back to see Janine

Carol fended off her brothers whilst David persuaded Janine to give him the money for the funeral. Derek and Max offended Carol by indicating she was sleeping with David again although it was inevitable. Carol was insistent that she would have to speak to Ricky and Bianca first just as the door went

"Oh I wonder who this might be" said Derek as he and Max turned to see David

"What are you two doing here?" Said David

"Derek has kindly offered to lend us the money for Pat's funeral" Said Carol

"Right well Janine's just written me out a cheque so thanks but no thanks" Said David to a livid Derek with Carol smirking in the chair

"Oh you ain't going are you boys" Said David smugly

"I meant what I said. I'll see you later" Derek as he turned from David to Carol. David smiled and winked at Carol to which she smiled back over their triumph over Derek

Afterwards David went to finalise the arrangements for the funeral and collect the kids from school. The house was always so lively with the kids which Carol and David both loved. David was watching Tiff, Morgan, Liam, Whitney Charlotte and Holly all together on the sofa in the living room watching a film and talking about Nana Pat. He loved seeing them all together and just so desperately wanted to be a part of that strong bond and be with Carol; the love of his life. He went upstairs to Pat's room as Tiff and Morgan went into the kitchen. Carol followed up shortly to let David know dinner was ready

"Just to say that dinner's on the table. What are you doing?" Said Carol as she walked in

"Tiff's right you know there are ghosts. I can feel her. It's like she's watching me; talking to me" Said David

"Oh yeah and what's she saying" Said Carol as she sat down

"Be careful" Said David as he turned to face her

"Not really your strong point" Said Carol

"Nor yours" Said David jokingly

"No" Said Carol chuckling

"Mind you right though ain't he" Said David

"Sorry what are we talking about now?" Said Carol

"Derek, he don't trust me. Well that makes two of us because I don't trust me either" Said David

"It makes three of us actually" Said Carol as hers and David's eyes met

"So what are you going to do?" Said David

"Well we both know what we're going to do because neither of us is strong enough or sensible enough not to" Said Carol

"Come here" Said David as he pushed the door shut and moved close to Carol

"No no when everyone's gone to bed" Said Carol

"When your brother finds out you know he's going to kill me" Said David

"Yeah well if he does it before the end of the week we could probable squeeze you into Pat's coffin; two for the price of one what do you reckon? Mother and son reunited at last" Joked Carol as they both laughed

"Mum, dad tea" Shouted Bianca

"One kiss" Said David as he moved in close and he and Carol had one but very passionate and emotional kiss

"Mmm some things never go away" Said David as his Carol's noses grazed

"Oh god" Said Carol trembling

"It's like we're 14 again and I'll say what I said that night in 76. I love you" Said David

"Oh David please" Said Carol

"I love you. I love you. I love you. Well say it back then. Come on I know you want to. Say it" Said David as Carol's hands prushed against his cheek and down his neck

"I love you. I love you. I love you" Said Carol as she passionately kissed him wrapping her arms around him and whispering the words into the kiss. They both moaned with pleasure and the kiss just showed the strength of the love between them. They both tumbled on to the bed and David's fingers slipped through Carol's hair as she pushed off his suit jacket. They were brought back to reality by the thunder of feet upstairs. Bianca had sent Liam to fetch Carol and David for dinner. Both of them manage to compose themselves and open the door just before Liam could figure out what had been going on.

"Nan, granddad dinner's ready" Said Liam

"Yeah alright Liam we were just chatting about mum's funeral. After you" Said David as he let Carol and Liam go downstairs first

Everyone sat around the dinner table and it was unusually quiet as there was now a definite date for Pat's funeral and it just seemed to finalise her death. David and Carol were giving each other flirtatious looks across the table and David was playing with her feet. This went unnoticed by Bianca and the kids but Charlotte picked up on this and she realised her parents had rekindled her passion which made her so happy and hopeful at the prospect of them being a strong loving family again

"Right kids it's a school night so it's bed time for you" Said Carol

"Oh but we want to stay up. Granddad?" Said Tiff to David knowing he had a soft spot for her

"No Tiff. You're going to bed and your Nan will read you a story" Said David

"But" Said Tiff

"But nothing off you go" Said David chasing Tiff, Morgan and Liam to the stairs making them giggle

"Charlotte and Whit can help me do the washing the washing whilst you and Bianca sort the kds out" Said David to Carol

"Oh yeah and who made you boss?" Said Charlotte

"I'm your dad and what me and Carol say goes" Said David laughing

"Alright" Said Charlotte sarcastically whilst giggling with Whit

David finished the washing up with the girls as quickly as possible and then sent the girls to bed desperate to b alone with Carol. Carol came downstairs soon after putting the little ones to bed. Bianca stayed up for ages as she was upset about Ricky's betrayal and wanted support

"It's alright darling we're here for you whatever you decide. We love you" Said David as he put his arm around a tearful Bianca and kissed her head

"I think I'll go to bed. I could do with good sleep. Goodnight mum. Goodnight dad" Said Bianca as she went upstairs and Carol and David smiled at each other

"Finally I thought she'd never leave" Said David as he sat Carol on his lap and the kissed passionately. Their kiss got more wild and vigorous as the minutes flew by and Carol eventually whispered into David's ear

"Let's go to bed"

They tiptoed upstairs and slipped into Pat's room desperately hoping not to be seen. The moment they got in they ripped each other's clothes off and made love to each other. It was as passionate and meaningful as it was all those years back and they couldn't believe they'd been given another chance. They then fell asleep together and they were both happier than they'd been in years. Their love had been so tragic and they both believed they could make it work and build relationship together but they still had lots of people to battle in their quest to be together


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was early the next morning and Carol and David were still in bed together. David had his arm wrapped around Carol's waist holding her close and both had a sparkle in their expression. The milk cart awoke Carol who shot up in fear of Charlotte or Bianca noticing she wasn't in their room

"Hey come on where are you going?" Said David

"I can't be in here when Bianca and Charlotte are in our room" Said Carol

"Carol come one. That's ages yet." Said David as he checked his phone

"No I can't" Said Carol trying to put her dressing gown on

"Come back to bed" Said David as he swung round to pull Carol back into the bed. He was wearing nothing and his tanned body was just irresistible to Carol who was attempting to remain strong

"No" Said Carol

"They're going to have to find out sooner or later" Said David

"I beg your pardon" Said Carol still trying to leave the bed

"Well they are aren't they?" Said David

"Well no listen we'll talk about it later" Said Carol bursting into a giggle as David also chuckled whilst jabbing her side and pulling her back into bed

"Stop it" Giggled Carol as he kissed her neck and made her laugh. Carol just couldn't help herself nd they made love once again

An extra hour had passed and Carol eventually left David's room to avoid raising suspicion. However Charlotte whilst in the toilet caught a glimpse of Carol kissing David as she returned to her room. Charlotte had slept with Tiff that night as she had had loads of nightmares. She smiled at the reunion of her parents and vowed to keep their romance secret from gobby sister Bianca. Downstairs Carol maintained her composure and gt the kids their breakfast whilst Bianca made their lunches. David came down soon after and they couldn't help but exchange flirty smiles knowing what they'd been up to. Charlotte stood in the corner feeding Holly noticing her parent's sneaky behaviour

"Tiff, Liam go and get ready for school now" Said Bianca

Bianca and Charlotte sat down to eat their breakfast irritating Carol and David. Eventually Carol went upstairs to get dressed to avoid the awkwardness and David went for a wash. Bianca and Charlotte chatted over breakfast about how much they missed Pat

"I can't believe she's gone. I don't know what I'll do without her; she always knew what to do" Said Bianca

"We'll be fine Bianca. We've got each other " Said Charlotte as she held her sisters hand

"You're so strong; I don't know how you do it. Even after everything that happened with you and Tom. I still don't know what to do about Ricky" Said Bianca

"Yeah well I've got Holly and she's perfect. Bianca just don't be hasty about Ricky. Follow your heart" Said Charlotte as she left to get dressed and change Holly

Soon after Carol and David came back to have their breakfast at the kitchen table. Bianca was rushing around trying to get Tiff, Liam and Morgan off to school with no help from Whitney who was nowhere to be seen.

"Stick another slice of toast on for us will you darling?" Said David

"Someone's hungry" Said Bianca as she put some toast on

"Always have a healthy appetite first thing in the morning" Said David making Carol chuckle

"TIFFANY, LIAM, MORGAN COME ON" Shouted Bianca

"Oh Morgan's gone" Said Carol

"What?" Said Bianca confused

"Well he was itching to go so Whitney took him" Said Carol

"Morgan was itching to go to school?" Said Bianca

"Apparantly" Said Carol

"Oh that's weird. Anyway I'm off and I don't what time I'll be back so ill see you two later. LIAM, TIFFANY COME ON" Said Bianca oblivious to Whitney's scheme as she leftand David and Carol gave each other flirty looks

"Well?" Said David

"I've got to be at work I'm on at 9" Said Carol avoiding the subject of their romance

"Did we mean all the things we said last night?" Said David

"Well of course we did but you know…" Said Carol

"Well then let me tell them" Said David

"No they'll go nuts especially Bianca" said Carol

"What because their mum and dad are in love and want to spend the rest of their lives together" Said David

"David" Said Carol shocked at his words

"Look I know what you're thinking Carol and judging by my track record I don't blame you but this time I don't know what it is. Mum dying, what went down in New Zealand with my brother or maybe it's just seeing you in your Jim jams again" Said David flirty making Carol giggle

"But I feel different. I don't want to be that bloke anymore I'm fed up with him; fed up with his lies" Said David looking at Carol

"Toast is ready" said Carol as she got up to retrieve it from the toaster

"We're nearly 50 Carol. I think it's about time I grew up don't you? And that is why I want to tell her. Say yes David" Said David

"After the funeral" Said Carol as she put David's toast on his plate

"What's the point in waiting?" said David

"What's the point in taking the risk alright? Do we need any more upset right now?" Said Carol

"Fair enough" Said David as he got up

"What are you doing?" Said Carol

"I'm going to go and see Derek" Said David

"What? Why?" said Carol

"Oh keep your hair on I'm not going to tell him about us am I? I've just got one or two things I've got to sort out" Said David

"David come on" Said Carol

"Look it's about time this argument got put to bed" Said David

"You be careful" Said Carol concerned

"I love you. I'll see you" Said David as he kissed her and left

David left Carol determined to sort things out with Derek so they could be a proper couple and a proper family. David believed that Derek may have matured and he could reason with him but was also prepared to be devious knowing what Derek was capable of. Carol meanwhile went to work walking on air after her passionate night with David. She was so thrilled that they had reignited their romance again and believed it was keeps this time. However Derek and David were unable to sort things out as Derek was adamant he wanted David gone for good regardless of the impact it would have on Carol and the kids. Just as David was heading to the Vic he bumped into Charlotte who had Holly with her.

"Alright dad. What are you up to?" Said Charlotte

"What makes you think I'm up to anything?" Said David

"Well you are David Wicks" Said Charlotte

"Fair point" Said David

"Listen dad can you come back to the house I'd like a word" Said Charlotte

"Yeah ok darling" Said David as he walked back over to the house with Charlotte whilst pushing Holly's pram

Charlotte and David put Holly down for a nap as soon as they go home. They both lent over her cot as she drifted off and David said

"This takes me back to when you were born and me and your mum used to look at you; gorgeous you were. Just perfect"

"Yeah well Holly's perfect to me. I wouldn't be without her" Said Charlotte

"Sweet dreams sweetheart. Come on darling let's leave her to get some kip. I'm sure she'll soon be awake when everyone comes home" Said David as he kissed Holly's head and led Charlotte downstairs. This touched Charlotte and made her believe her dad could be a great dad and granddad.

"What's up then darling? Are you worried about mum'a funeral Friday?" Said David as he made himself and Charlotte coffees and sat in the kitchen with her

"No it's not that. I know about you and mum" Said Charlotte

"What?" Said David pretending to be confused

"Don't lie to me that I saw you" Said Charlotte

"Alright. So how do you feel about it?" Said David

"It depends on whether you're serious. I don't want to see mum heartbroken" Said Charlotte

"Darling I've never been more serious about anything in my life. I love your mum. I have done since I was 13 and I want to be with her" Said David

"Ok well you have my blessing but of you hurt her I'll break your face. Is that clear?" Said Charlotte

"Crystal" Said David

"So when were you planning on telling us all?" Said Charlotte

"Well your mum wanted to wait until after the funeral in case you went happy" Said David

"What about Uncle Derek? He hates having me around so he's not going to take this lying down" Said Charlotte

"Well he'll just have to deal with it as I'm not letting her go again. What do you mean? What's his problem with you?" Said David

"He always has. It's because I look like you and he hates you. He's a vicious thug who can't just let things go" Said Charlotte

"Well darling that's his problem. I'm not leaving you again. I'm here to stay" Said David convincing Charlotte as they embraced

An hour or two later David went to the Vic for a much needed drunk and was once again taunted by Derek who was now issuing vicious threats. Just as David was about to leave Bianca walked in looking for her dad

"Hello darling why aren't you at work" Said David

"I'm on a break" Said Bianca

"Alright then well do you want a drink?" Said David

"Oooh since it's you I'll have a vodka and tonic please" Said Bianca smiling as David looked disapprovingly at his watch

"Since when did you become the responsible parent" Said Bianca making David laugh

"I'll have a whisky and vodka and tonic when you're ready Tracey love. And whatever you're having" Said David

"You always were good with the ladies; weren't you dad?" Said Bianca with a giggle

"Listen darling I want to stick around and be proper dad to you and Charlotte and a proper granddad to the kids. How would you feel about that?" Said David

"Well I'd have to believe that you meant it first" Said Bianca

"I do sweetheart. I just want to be with my family again" Said David

"Well in that case I'd love you to stay dad" Said Bianca smiling as she gave him a hug

"Thank you darling. I won't let you down; I promise" Said David

"Well I'd better get to work then I'll see you later" Said Bianca as she kissed David's cheek and left

David walked around the square for a bit trying to think of ways to try and make peace with Derek even though he knew it was pointless. Derek was a monster and was determined to make sure David went nowhere near his family. He couldn't ever accepted that the day Carol had Bianca David became a part of hers and Bianca's life. As David was heading home to sort the house for Carol and the kids he saw Carol sat on Arthurs bench crying

"Carol, what's wrong sweetheart" Said David as he put his hand on hers

"Nothing" Said Carol

"Don't lie to me Carol. You can't I know you, it's Derek isn't it?" Said David

"It's just not going to work out is it? He's not going to let us be together" Said Carol

"Don't you dare say that; not ever. Think about last night. Think about again this morning" Said David raising his eyebrows flirtatiously

"Don't let that piece of work take it away from us not again. I mean I'm not running away this time. I swear. I swear. Tell me you still love me" Said David as he kissed her hand

"I've always loved you David; that's what's so awful about it" Said Carol

"No more running eh. Not you and not me" Said David as he kissed Carol and they went home together

When they got home they thought it would be nice to have a family dinner as hopefully that would be the way things were going to be after the funeral. Carol were making spaghetti bolognaise cheekily kissing each other as they moved around the kitchen until the kids came home

"Mmmmm something smells yummy . What is it?" Said Tiff

"It's spag bol darling and it'll be ready soon so go and wash your hands

"Can we not just have chicken nuggets?" Said Morgan

"No they're no good for you and me and your nan have worked hard cooking this for a family meal so go and get ready as it'll be dished up soon" Said David smiling at carol as the kids left the kitchen

"Do you know how much I love you" Said David shuffling towards Carol in the kitchen

"No" Said flirtatiously

"Well let me show then" Said David as he lifted her upon to the worktop and kissed her neck making her giggle

"David stop it" Said Carol laughing just as Charlotte walked in

"Am I interrupting something" Said Charlotte

"Look darling I was going to tell you but we wanted to get through Pat's funeral first and oh my god you knew already didn't you?" Said Carol

"Yes. Subtlety is not your strong point" Said Charlotte

"Are you ok with it?" Said Carol

"Of course you're my mum and dad; I'd love you to be together. I just don't want to walk in on anything like that again" Said Charlotte embarrassing Carol and amusing David

"It's not funny David" Said Carol

"What" Said David Innocently

"You know uncle Derek is not going to happy about this" Said Charlotte

"Never mind Derek. What about Bianca?" Said Carol

"She'll be happy for you. Just tell her" Said Charlotte as Tiff, Morgan, Liam and Whitney walked through the door

"Who'll be happy for who?" Said Tiff

"None of your business. Now come on lets eat" Said Carol

"I'm sitting next to granddad" Said Tiff

"Alright then" Said David as he dragged over to the chair next to Tiff

"Stop smirking Dad; she'll soon think you're a loser like we all do" Said Charlotte laughing

"Haha very funny" Said David sarcastically

"Hello" Called Bianca as she came through the door

"Hello darling. Come on sit down we've made dinner" Said Carol

"Oh that's great it's been such a long day. Have you told them yet dad?" Said Bianca as she sat down

"What?" Said David

"About you sticking around for a while" Said Bianca

"Oh that" Said David knowing Charlotte and Carol already knew his plans

"Are you really staying granddad" Said Tiff

"If you'll have me" Said David

"Yeah" Said Tiff excitedly as she hugged David

Dinner was lovely and it felt like a real family again. David loved being adored as one of the family and was remembering all those happy ties he had with Carol and the kids years ago. It was David had finally realised that Carol and bug loving family was all he wanted. He kept stroking her legs under table which made her blush and flutter. He knew she loved it and just couldn't wait to spend another night with her. Although he was devastated about losing his mum he realised that he had bright future a head and was determined not to let anyone or anything get in the way.


End file.
